


The sin clings to my fingers

by Morningstar (reahthedog)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reahthedog/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was still her name that fell from his lips in the dark of the night."</p>
<p>Set between 1x10 and 1x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sin clings to my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this show and idk I've never written a scene like this so I thought 'what the hell', as it were. Set somewhere between 1x10 and 1x11

If he concentrated, Lucifer could remember what her breasts looked like. It had been a while since he'd seen that film, seen her like that, but he didn't really care. It was still her name that fell from his lips in the dark of the night. Her body that he imagined snaking his hands up and down, having her in every single way that he could.

Which was odd, considering he'd turned her down not too long ago.

But that wasn't the focus. The focus was the fingers curled around himself, how everything he brushed against made him slightly more aroused. He lay on his bed, perhaps so that he could picture her above him, or perhaps so that he didn't have to think so easily. It took a while to adjust himself. Being the age that he was, and having the experience that he did, just masturbating often didn't cut it. Which was why he always had so many easy options for sex. It was the only way to release, as such. But he couldn't have Decker the way he wanted her. He couldn't call upon her for sex. It just didn't work like that. She wasn't a human that was susceptible to her inner desires - which was frustrating for one, but admirable in another sense. So, he had to make do with a box of Kleenex and his right hand. 'Make do' was a phrase scarcely in Lucifer's vocabulary, and he hoped to keep it that way.

After a bit of turning this way and that, he found himself in a position that meant he could easily palm himself through his boxers. Lucifer knew of what to think of. Her soft, delicate lips brushing against his, the swell of her breasts as she stepped out of the hot-tub all those years ago, hair dripping. His dick swelled a little too quickly, fast becoming hard against the pads of his fingers. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, sticking to his fingers and making his length wet. That was when he properly took his cock in his fist, stroking against the length a few times before properly wrapping his fingers around his length. He touched it gently, slowly, before reaching a faster, almost frantic speed. He tilted his head back and let out a low moan as his hips bucked against the pressure. He reached a good rhythm pretty quickly, closing his eyes and - just for a second - thinking that it could be _her_ touching him, _her_ with her mouth on his cock, taking it so that he could ram against the back of her throat -- oh _fuck_ \- it could be --

 

_"Chloe!"_

 

His voice was raw, almost pained, as he yelled her name into the darkness around him. All the pressure building up within was released, a low groan following shortly after the yell of her name. He came over his stomach - as was to be expected - and reached for the tissues beside his bed to clean himself up. He wiped slowly, almost wistfully wishing that it was Chloe doing this, not him. He cleaned himself quickly after that, not wishing for more disappointments. Lucifer stood, tossing the tissues in the bin and tucking himself back into his boxers. This was new to him, having an orgasm so intense that he'd yelled. But, then again, many of the things he'd experienced since meeting the detective were new.

**Author's Note:**

> Certainly short, I didn't really want to draw it out and make it dull. Hope it was enjoyable. Any criticism would be appreciated, be it mistakes or character(s) being ooc.


End file.
